Laut Kematian
by crystahime
Summary: "Kasus teman-temanmu meninggal satu persatu di setiap harinya adalah kasus yang biasa di mata orang-orang. Kasus yang terjadi sekali dalam sepuluh tahun. Tapi, siapa sangka ternyata kaulah yang tertimpa kasus mematikan ini? Sehingga orang-orang terdekatmu meninggal satu persatu di setiap harinya." 2nd Person POV. RnR please!


Yosh, ini fanfic **2nd Person POV **pertama Crystall~! Semoga ngga ada kesalahan yaa^^, kalau ada kesalahan mohon di beritahu... karena Crystal malas koreksi, mengingat besok Crystal sudah ngga boleh main internet. Crystal ngga bisa janji sepenuhnya bakal _update _cerita yang lain secepatnya... jadi mohon di maafkan ya?

* * *

**Laut Kematian**

**Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**

**Warning: 2nd Person POV, Feel-nya ngga dapat, Out of Character, Deskrepsi Memusingkan, Alur Tidak Nyambung, Kurang Menarik, Typo, Mengecewakan, DLL**

**Pairing: Kazune **x** Karin**

**_One-shoot_**

* * *

Kau berdiri di depan batu nisan kekasihmu. Kau menunduk, menyesali apa yang pernah kau lakukan padanya. Kau tatap batu nisan yang mengukir nama kekasihmu, Hanazono Karin.

Dan kini kau berdiri, dan berbalik.

Kau tak sanggup melihat batu nisan itu lagi. Kau berjalan dengan perasaan yang berat. Perasaan menyesali, sedih, dan kecewa. Di mana perasaan itu bercampur menjadi satu, seperti adonan roti.

Kau berlari—meninggalkan batu nisan yang masih senantiasa tertancap di sana. Tapi tanpa kau sadari, sosok gadis berambut _brunette _dan bermata _emelard _melihatmu.

Dia, Karin, duduk manis di atas batu nisannya. Melihatmu menjauh dari di mana ia akan tidur dengan tenang. Dan kau tidak mengetahui bahwa ini **bukan yang terakhir kalinya **kau bisa melihatnya.

"Kazune_-kun_..." Gadis itu terus memanggil namamu. Tapi kau tidak dapat mendengarnya, karena kini kekasihmu hanyalah seorang roh, tidak lebih.

Gadis itu menangis dalam kesendiriannya. Gadis itu menangis sambil memeluk batu nisannya. Gadis itu kemudian berdiri, terbang ke langit dan akan meninggalkanmu dengan perasaan yang berat. Membuatmu sendiri lagi, tidak ada yang bisa menemanimu lagi. Teman-temanmu, kekasihmu, kini sudah pergi ke sisi Tuhan dengan tenang.

Dan kini kau menyebrang dengan tatapan kosong.

Kau menyebrang dari jalan ke jalan, tanpa mengetahui arah.

Hingga sosok gadis berambut _brunette _dan bermata _emelard _mendatangimu, tersenyum padamu. Memegang lenganmu dengan lembut. Tapi di saat kau tersenyum padanya, dia menghilang.

Sudah kau duga itu hanya bayangan semata, karena kekasihmu—gadis berambut _brunette _dan bermata _emelard—_sudah pergi bersama teman-temanmu dan akhirnya mereka di pertemukan di Surga.

Tatapanmu kembali kosong. Kenapa hanya kau yang masih ada di dunia ini? Kenapa?

Kau terduduk di atas aspal yang keras, melupakan _image cool_-mu dan mendekap kakimu dengan perasaan yang amat sakit. Teman-temanmu, meninggal di setiap harinya. Hingga sekolahmu menamai kasus ini dengan nama _Laut Kematian_.

Dan akhirnya kau berdiri, di hadapan lampu lalu lintas. Menunggu saatnya kau boleh menyebrang.

... Kini, kau sudah tahu kemana tujuanmu pergi.

Di saat kendaraan sudah berhenti, kau mulai melangkahkan kakimu di atas _zebra cross_. Hingga akhirnya—

**KRIET! BRUK!**

**—**kau lupa bahwa di sisi kiri kau menunggu itu berbelok ke kiri dan tidak berhenti. Hanya karena tatapan kosong, kau langsung lupa dengan apa yang memang biasanya terjadi.

Kau terlempar, kepalamu mengenai aspal yang sangat keras. Kepalamu mulai mengeluarkan darah, dan darah itu tak berhenti mengeluarkan darah. Samar-samar, kau melihat bayangan teman-temanmu datang ke arahmu dan tersenyum padamu. Hingga akhirnya kau menutup mata, menunggu detik-detik ajal akan menjemputmu.

Kau tertidur.

Hingga akhirnya beberapa jam kemudian kau terbangun, dan mendapatkan dirimu berada di padang rumput yang luas.

Akhirnya kau tahu, bahwa kau berada di dekat makam. Kau berjalan dengan tatapan penuh arti, kau berjalan dengan hati-hati. Badanmu transparan, tapi kau tidak menyadarinya. Kau mulai berpikir bahwa peristiwa yang kau alami tadi hanya mimpi dan tidak akan terwujud.

Tapi itu bukan mimpi, itu kenyataan.

Kau masih tidak percaya nama Hanazono Karin masih ada di batu nisan itu. Kau langsung menepuk keningmu, berisi keras mengatakan bahwa ini mimpi**—**kau masih berada di bawah alam sadarmu.

Kenapa kau tidak percaya?

Kau tidak bermimpi.

Tak lama, kau melihat sekelompok orang menggotong sebuah jenazah. Kau akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mendekati sekelompok orang tersebut dengan perasaan takut yang tiba-tiba menjalari hatimu.

"Permisi, ini jenazah siapa ya?" Suaramu serak, seakan mulai mengetahui siapa itu, jenazah siapa itu. Tapi, orang-orang tidak mendengarkan pertanyaanmu. Dan di saat itu juga kau mulai merasa ada yang janggal. Tapi, kau tepis semua perasaan janggal itu. Kau tidak ingin mengetahui kenapa bisa seperti ini. Karena kau mulai tahu, bahwa kau...

...sudah mati sejak pertama bangun. Dan kau melihat jenazah itu adalah jenazahmu. Ayahmu yang barusan pulang dari Inggris**—**Kujyo Kazuto menunduk sedih di belakang peti matimu sambil berjalan mengikuti sekelompok orang yang mengangkat jenazahmu.

Di sisi lain, kau sedih karena Ayahmu akan sendirian di dunia ini**—**sama seperti yang kau rasakan tadi. Di sisi lain, kau senang bisa bertemu kembali dengan Ibumu, teman-temanmu, dan yang paling penting**—**

**—**kekasihmu.

Akhirnya kau memutuskan terbang setelah melihat ayahmu pergi meninggalkan kuburanmu dengan perasaan sakit, sama seperti yang kau alami ketika kehilangan Karin.

Hari ini, tanggal 5 Januari, pukul dua belas siang. Kau meninggalkan dunia ini, dan pergi ke dunia yang baru. Bertemu Ibumu, teman-temanmu, dan kekasihmu. Tapi kau kehilangan seseorang... seseorang yang tengah bekerja dengan lesu saat kau pergi, seseorang yang semangat bekerja di saat kau masih ada...

...ayahmu.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Yosh, akhirnya selesaii~ \(^w^)/.  
Crystal ngga nyangka bakal selesain walaupun kata-katanya sedikit =w=.  
Maklum kalau _feel_-nya ngga dapat, ini fic 2nd Person POV pertamaku \(^w^)/.  
Karena masih banyak kekurangan, harap kasih kritik dan saran di kolom _review _yaa...

_**Arigatou**_


End file.
